


Missing Moment #324

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Missing moment from OofTP The conversation that took place just before the events on pg. 324 in American version. Originally written for LJ's RW/HG Last Drabble Writer Standing   Competition, Round 3 Challenge 2 Prompt of "Friendship"





	Missing Moment #324

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

As the hours slowly ticked by and people trickled out of the common room, Ron sat next to Hermione, silently doing homework side by side. There was something so calming about doing homework with Hermione. She was patient this evening as she helped him and they fell into a quiet camaraderie as they worked and worried about Harry.   
  
Ron looked over at the clock, saw that it was almost midnight, and sighed. "I wonder how many lines she's making him do tonight."   
  
"Ugh! I hate her," Hermione replied exasperatedly. "It's torture what she's doing."  
  
"I wish Harry would tell McGonagall."  
  
"So do I Ron, but you know how stubborn Harry is. I bet his hand is in terrible shape. Oh, that reminds me..." she said, jumping up and running to her room. Ron just sat there and watched her in awe. He often felt he couldn't keep up with the way her mind moved, but was glad to be in her presence nonetheless. Before he knew it, she was bounding back down the stairs holding a bowl and some phials of unknown contents.   
  
Always surprised by her, Ron asked "What have you got there?"  
  
"I'm making a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles which should help with the cuts on Harry's hand," she said, opening the phials and emptying their contents into the bowl. Ron just smiled at her and watched her work. She picked up a small wooden spoon and began to slowly stir the liquid. A strand of hair fell forward and Ron instinctively reached out to pull it from her face and tuck it behind her ear. Hermione's head snapped up and their eyes met. An odd sort of tension took hold of the room, but Ron couldn't wipe the silly smile off his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" she whispered.  
  
"Just at how brilliant you are, Hermione."  
  
"Brilliant?"  
  
"Yeah, you making this solution to help Harry. You always have the brightest ideas. I know it will help him feel better," he said.  
  
"I don't have always have bright ideas," she said while lowering her head.  
  
"Yes, you do," he said, leaning closer to her. "I bet you could come up with an idea for getting back at Umbridge."  
  
And, just like that, the fire was back in Hermione's eyes.  "We need to do something about that woman!"   
  
"Since you're so good at making potions, you could make some poison," Ron said chuckling.  
  
"Ron," she chastised laughingly and then stopped, suddenly serious. "Actually, I do have an idea..."  
  
Just then the portrait hole opened and Harry walked into the common room, holding his hand in a blood-soaked scarf. Ron glanced over at Hermione and no words were needed. 

Their eyes were in agreement - something needed to be done about Umbridge.  



End file.
